


On a Date...

by agoodpersonrose



Series: Schitt Gifts [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Pizza, Post-Episode: s04e01 Dead Guy in Room 4, Second Date, Teasing as a Love Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: Patrick and David head to Elmdale on their second official date.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861039
Comments: 13
Kudos: 190





	On a Date...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebaby/gifts).



Patrick doesn’t kiss David again for the rest of the day.

They get close; skirting the edges of each other with soft smiles as they serve customers and finally at the end of the day, close up the store. Patrick brushes past David just an inch too closely several times, and continues to send him soft glances across the room whenever they are separated. There is even the notable moment when he taps David on the hip silently to squeeze back into the stockroom on the way to check for different sizes of sweater that has David forcing himself not to swoon like a 'Pride and Prejudice' heroine.

David thinks a few times that Patrick might kiss him again. He is stocking up on the lavender soaps and looks up to find him already watching, but he looks away when David catches his eye.

It's not that David is worried- they had a conversation about the misunderstanding, and Patrick seemed to find the whole situation more amusing than anything. He had even handled David's Mom with considerable ease.

But he can't help his overactive imagination, and by the end of the day, David is desperate to gain some more confirmation that they are still on track. So, after closing, David buzzes around the counter where Patrick has been finishing the profit count from the day and closing up the till. 

“Can I help you with something?” He asks, when David brushes past him closely for the fourth time in a half hour.

“I don’t know, can you?” David asks, aiming for teasing but coming out a little needy.

Patrick is smiling, but when he looks back at David, he seems hesitant, almost nervous.

“So, what are your plans for tonight, then?" He asks slowly, with a guilty expression. "Since there will be other guests in your room.”

“Stevie already messaged me, so-- I’ll be staying with her again. She doesn’t know that we, um. You know, about last night. So, she assumed that I’d be staying with her anyway.”

“Ah.”

Patrick rubs his hands on his jeans a little as if to wipe away sweat and looks up at David again. “I guess that means you will have to go straight to hers after closing?”

“Mm, no. Her shift at the motel won’t end until nine so I will be loitering there until then,” David smirks at him knowingly. “Why? Did you want to ask me something, in particular?”

Patrick laughs, clearly aware that he's been caught out and shrugs. “Well, I was wondering, since you don’t have anywhere to be for a while--”

“Mhm,” David nods encouragingly, liking where this is going, and already eyeing up the curtain into the back room.

“There’s this pizza place in Elmdale that I thought you might like. Maybe I could take you to dinner?”

“Oh,” David blinks, surprised by what he had been expecting to be an invitation to spend some alone time in the back room 'experimenting'. “You mean like, on a date?”

Patrick grins at that, his eyes crinkling sweetly as he shakes his head at David. “Yes, David. On a date. Unless you wanted to wait until Stevie got off work and then maybe we could all--”

“Okay, that won’t be necessary.” He interrupts, holding up a finger to stop Patrick’s teasing. “Um, so you want to like, go for dinner, on a date.”

He’s speaking more to himself than to Patrick, who seems aware of this, and stays silent as he thinks it over. David is just realising that he doesn’t think anyone has ever asked him out on a date before. People have asked him to accompany them to a club, maybe, invited him to a hook up or other suggestive outings. But nobody has ever stood in front of him and asked if he wanted to get dinner. On a date.

“I mean, if you don’t want to, David. That’s fine, we could always--”

David cuts him off with a quick kiss on the lips, pulling back to wince at him nervously. “No, I- I would love to go on a date with you, Patrick. Um, should I- do I need to go and change before?”

“No, David. What you’re wearing now is perfect. We can head out as soon as all the closing chores are done.” Patrick regains his confidence in David’s positive response and kisses him again. “So, the sooner you’re done sweeping, the sooner--”

“We get pizza.” David finishes, nodding.

“Exactly.”

They break apart, each giving the other an excitable smile, and dash around to finish the closing jobs for the night.

When they are finally completed, Patrick holds the front door of the store open for David to leave, and locks it behind them, before leading him to the car.

The pizza place in Elmdale is nicer than David had expected in a town like this. Yes, the tables have a constant sheen of grease, and the décor leaves plenty to the imagination. But still, the food is great, and the company even better.

They sit next to each other, on wooden stools at a high table in the back of the restaurant. They talk about their days, and the store, and gossip about people from town. David gets Patrick to laugh so much that he almost chokes on his drink which he counts as a personal win. It’s nice, and familiar, and yet something is missing.

David spends the whole meal trying to work out what it is, and when he finally does, he can’t help but feel disheartened.

For the whole meal, they don’t touch each other. No brush of hands, no footsie under the table. The thing that is missing is the change that he had expected to come with their new- whatever it is that they are doing.

He is stewing in disappointment as they wait for dessert to be delivered, on the verge of a downward spiral, when he spots Patrick’s eyes shifting anxiously. He looks down to see that he is looking between David’s hand, resting just slightly on the table, and his own, which is perched decisively next to his cutlery.

He enjoys watching Patrick’s clear mental battle for a while, before getting impatient, and flipping his hand so his palm is facing upwards as a clear invitation for him to do what he is so clearly trying to work up the courage to do.

Patrick looks up at him in surprise and smiles bashfully as he reaches over and takes David’s hand in his. Their fingertips brush gently at first until Patrick fully entangles their fingers together and rests them on the napkin.

“I’m really glad you agreed to come out tonight, David.” He says earnestly, still looking between him and their hands with awe written across his features.

“Well, the alternative was too depressing to even consider.”

“I can imagine.”

Their food arrives; a tiramisu for Patrick and a bowl of coffee gelato for David. Patrick decisively eats with his left hand for the rest of the meal so that his right can stay clutched with David’s, which is as amusing as it is sweet.

Taking notice of Patrick’s weakness, David swoops his spoon in and steals a bite of his dessert, chewing and swallowing with a raised eyebrow as Patrick watches on with surprise.

“That’s delicious.” He says with a chuckle as he licks his lips clean of the remnants.

“Mm- I’m glad you thought so, I also thought so, which is why I ordered it.” Patrick counters, using his grip on David’s hand to tug him closer, and kissing him soundly on the lips. It borders on just slightly too passionate for such a public setting, but it leaves David breathless and thankful that he has already finished his own dessert.

“Tastes- really good.” He mumbles against Patrick’s lips, who just grins and pulls back, finishing his plate while David is distracted and laughing when he makes a disgruntled noise in response.

“Are you ready to get out of here?”

Patrick drives David straight to Stevie’s. Now that the floodgates are open, he touches David constantly for the rest of the night; holding his hand on the way back to the car, placing a hand on his thigh as he drives, and finally leaning over and pressing a firm, wanting kiss on his lips before he can get out of the car.

“I had a good time tonight.” He whispers.

“Me too.” David responds. “Thank you for dinner.”

“My pleasure.”

They sit there, grinning awkwardly at each other for a moment longer, before David finally pulls himself together.

“So, I should go in. Don’t want to give Stevie any reason to speculate.” He murmurs. Patrick kisses the words out of his mouth but does pull back, fixing him with a thoughtful look.

“Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Um- do you want to?” David asks, trying not to let his voice betray how much he hopes he will.

“Yes. If that’s- if that’s something that you might want?”

“Lunch? At the café?” David suggests, trying to look nonchalant. “My treat?”

“Do you mean like, a date?” Patrick asks, his face relaxing into his usual teasing stance as he watches David’s face journey.

He finally settles on fond and rolls his eyes. “Yes. As a date.” He says. “Although, if you want, I could ask Stevie--”

“That won’t be necessary.” Patrick replies, laughing and pulling him in to kiss the smirk off his mouth.

“Okay, only if you’re sure.” David mutters in between the constant pecks.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, David.”

“Okay.” David nods as they finally pull away. He reaches down for his bag and clambers out of the car. “See you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a little ficlet that I know is a personal favourite of @roguebabyinyourstore since she's been the biggest cheerleader from the start and also has the best ideas!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed !!❤️


End file.
